


1:14am.

by orphan_account



Series: horny shenanigans [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Barebacking, Dom/sub Undertones, Edgeplay, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Humiliation, Light Bondage, M/M, Making Out, Name-Calling, Porn With Plot, Riding, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, Vibrators, i guess?, theres fluff at the end if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: it's late. oikawa tooru just got out of a volleyball meeting. his boyfriend visiting from another campus, kageyama tobio, had been waiting. and to say the least, he was a bit impatient.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: horny shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723687
Comments: 10
Kudos: 279





	1:14am.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic i ever wrote LOL enjoy

It was 11:25pm on a Friday night. Oikawa had just gotten out of an important volleyball meeting with his coach--they were talking to representatives of other colleges' men's volleyball teams, hoping to have as wide variety of opponents as possible. That's how strong teams tended to be so versatile--they had good connections, got better exposure, thus, got better experience. And if Oikawa wanted to make it to Nationals, he needed a strong team.

 _And trust,_ he reminded himself.

Oikawa stepped past the sliding doors of the gym and whined to himself at the cold. It was autumn, _yeah_ , but he hadn't been prepared to stay over at the gym that late. The cold breeze was blowing through the fabric of his suit, and he'd forgotten to bring a scarf--

"Oikawa-san."

Suddenly, a warmth.

Oikawa blinked, confused for a bit, until he realized that standing in front of him was Kageyama Tobio. He'd put his scarf around the both of them.

Immediately, Oikawa's face lit up.

"Tobio-chan!" he exclaimed, hugging the younger boy tightly (he heard a surprised squeak, but ignored it). "Wow, this is so bold of you, sharing a scarf like this--is there something you want to say to me, Tobio-ch--"

"That took too long," Kageyama flatly replied. "Do you know how fucking cold it is?"

"Well, yeah, obviously--" Oikawa stopped himself, breaking out into a smirk. "Oh, Tobio-chan, don't tell me you didn't wait inside of the building."

No response.

"Oh god, dumbass."

"Hey!" Kageyama protested, his face flushing. "Don't--"

"Anyways," Oikawa interrupted, the two beginning to walk down the street, "sorry to take so long. I wasn't imagining it to be that lengthy, either. But, you know, schedules are getting hectic nowadays, so it's hard to plan..." His voice trailed off, and he squeezed Kageyama's hand. "But, whatever. How should I make this up to you?"

His last question was more flirtatious, than anything, and it didn't help Kageyama's reddened face.

"Well, I..." Oikawa took note of Kageyama's lingering gaze on his clothes.

"What? Surprised to see me in formal wear?" Again, a blush. "Tobio-chan, really, you're so easy to read. But it's not like you haven't seen me in nice outfits before."

"I know, but..." Kageyama began to stammer. "Yeah, it's just. I need... help."

Oikawa knew exactly what he'd meant, but he decided to tease him a bit more, just for fun.

"Do _not_ tell me you're planning to spend your weekend over here by having me tutor you with math again--"

"I'm not, it's just..."

"Use your words, Tobio-chan."

They were both stopped at an intersection now, not that they really needed to. It wasn't like anyone was out driving--people would already be at parties by now--but _god_ , Kageyama was really struggling.

It wasn't like sex wasn't a foreign idea to either of them, too. They'd been fucking since the time they'd first played a match against each other, partly out of tension, partly out of a weird connection that drew them together, but as months had passed by, it became less of a stress-reliever and more of just... something fun.

"I've been a bit...the past few days," Kageyama finally admitted.

"A bit what? Horny?"

"Y-Yeah..."

At that, Oikawa couldn't help but lean in and kiss Kageyama on the mouth. He was too fucking endeared, too fucking--

Suddenly, Kageyama licked his bottom lip with a small whine, and Oikawa pulled away, groaning.

"Dammit, Tobio-chan, you're making me get a hard-on in public."

Kageyama rolled his eyes. "You're the one who started it!"

"Yeah, but that was an innocent kiss! Like, Oikawa-certified innocent—“

”You’re so fucking shameless,” Kageyama muttered, and this time, it was him who initiated the kiss. It was much deeper, a bit rushed, and a bit messy, from how their tongues slid against each other.

Oikawa had been pushed against the side of a building, but he raised one of his knees just enough so that it rubbed against Kageyama’s crotch, eliciting a small moan and a _Fuck, Oikawa_.

Oikawa tugged on their scarf to bring Kageyama closer. He hadn’t realized how much he’d missed having his boyfriend around until now—him and all his stupid dumbassery. He just wanted him, to taste him, to—

”We have to get back to my dorm or else we’ll start fucking in public,” Oikawa finally interrupted.

”Oh shut _up_ , I know you’d enjoy that.”

The older one huffed, holding out his hands exasperatedly. “You’re not wrong.”

Kageyama groaned, dragging Oikawa down the street. “C’mon, let’s hurry up and head to your place already.”

”My, my, Tobio-chan, so _impatient_!” A pause. “How do you even know how to get there? You can barely read kanji— _ow_!” Oikawa rubbed at his back where Kageyama had smacked him. “Ah! Is this a subliminal message that you want to try out spanking?”

”No!” Kageyama sputtered. “Or well, I don't know. God, _c’mon_ , before you kill the mood even more.”

The two barely made it through the door before they immediately began to start making out. Oikawa, one hand on Kageyama’s shoulder, the other locking the door of his room, couldn’t help but smile into the kiss.

”Wh-What?” Kageyama asked. “What’s so funny?”

”Nothing,” Oikawa replied, kissing him on the cheek. “You’re just so eager, it’s endearing.”

Kageyama suddenly grew very timid.

”So, you didn’t answer my question earlier,” Oikawa said, his mouth beginning to trail to Kageyama’s neck. He gave a teasing nip—not enough to bruise, but enough to elicit a small squirm from the younger setter. “How do you want me to make it up to you? For being late, I mean.” A nip on the collarbone. “Do you want me to suck you off? Do you want to ride me? To—“

”I was thinking more of, um...”

”Tobio-chan, you’re so shy,” Oikawa mused. “Shy with words, but your actions are so shameless.”

”I mean,” Kageyama began, “if you could ride me.”

Oikawa, again, couldn’t help but smile.

”And if I could be edged,” Kageyama continued, again turning red, “and maybe after, overstimulated...”

”And pet names?” Last time they had sex, they had tried it out for the first time—calling Kageyama a slut, a cockwarmer.

”Y-Yeah, we can continue that,” Kageyama said, nodding his head. “And I don’t mind if you add in a bit of other surprises...”

”You mean toys?”

”Yeah.”

”And the safe word?”

”Let’s still use the color system,” Kageyama replied.

”Perfect,” Oikawa said.

It was a bit of a mess, getting to the bed—neither of the college students were keen on letting each other go, even for a second. Yet somehow, they made it, Kageyama’s back flush to the mattress, his hair messy, and his lips already a swollen red...

” _Fuck_.” Oikawa kissed him again, biting the bottom of the other’s lip. Kageyama’s hands were trailing up and down Oikawa’s spine, before making its way to the necktie—

“No, no, no,” Oikawa said gently, although his slap to the other's hand was a bit sharp. “Sluts don’t get to choose how their partner gets to look.”

At that, Kageyama whined. Oikawa glanced down, noticing the incredibly obvious erection forming a bulge in the younger’s sweatpants. He palmed it, to which Kageyama immediately arched his back, rolling his hips for more friction.

”God, baby, you’re such a whore,” Oikawa laughed, pulling his hand away.

”Please, Oikawa, touch me—“

”You think sluts like you get to ask nicely?” Oikawa asked. “You were made to be fucked, baby. To be used, just for me.”

Both of them knew that wasn’t true, but god, the way degradation sent blood south for the both of them was undeniable.

”Can you repeat that?” Oikawa asked. “What I just said?”

”I... I was made to be fucked,” Kageyama repeated. “To be used, just for you. Just for Oikawa.”

“Perfect,” Oikawa said. He began to slip off Kageyama’s sweatpants when suddenly, he froze from shock.

”Is this...?”

 _Is this lingerie?_ was what Oikawa wanted to say. But he found himself at a loss of words, staring at the deep-red cloth, the way it was strained and pulled taut over the small curves of his muscles, how the younger’s cock looked so red and neglected and—

“Tobio-chan,” Oikawa began, “you’re leaking so much. Look, you’re getting the bedsheets all dirty.”

Before Kageyama could respond, Oikawa mouthed at the base of his cock, massaging his balls with one hand while squeezing his ass with the other. As his tongue flicked over the tip, however, he suddenly felt Kageyama’s hands tangled in his hair, and pulled away.

”Ah? This won’t do, Tobio,” Oikawa said in a faintly singsong voice. A smirk curled across his lips as he began to undo his necktie, noticing how it made Kageyama gulp with anticipation. “Hold out your hands, baby—good, good. Now hold on...”

Oikawa had tied his necktie around Kageyama’s wrists, not tight enough for it to be painful, but also not loose enough for it to be easily done. “On your hands and knees, baby.”

Kageyama obeyed, though he had jutted his ass out for special effect.

”Fucking slut,” Oikawa chastised, gripping one cheek firmly. “So fucking needy...”

He spat on Kageyama’s hole, smoothing it over with his right thumb, before giving a small suck on the rim. Kageyama immediately whimpered, leaning back, hoping to get fucked by his tongue, but Oikawa slapped his dick, startling the other.

”Stop moving,” Oikawa said it softly, but there was an intimidating undertone. “You’ll take what you’ll get, okay?”

Oikawa continued to eat Kageyama out, sucking and kissing until the squelches became obscene and pornographic. He thumbed at Kageyama’s entrance, musing at how it seemed so willing to let in the foreign digit, and with a sigh, began to strip until all he was left wearing was an unbuttoned collared shirt.

The older student grabbed the bottle of lube from his bedside drawer, along with a small, wireless vibrator. It was a soft pink, shaped a bit like a butt plug. He poured the lube over Kageyama’s crack, along with the small of his back just for extra humiliation. He worked one finger into Kageyama, then a second, and the younger one’s thighs were trembling by the time he’d added the third.

”Now, remember,” Oikawa said, easing the vibrator into Kageyama until it was snugly fit (the latter whined at the toy just barely brushing against his prostate), “you don’t get to cum until I say so, okay?”

Kageyama nodded his head. God, they’d barely even started and he looked so far gone.

Oikawa’s expression darkened. “What? Being fucked too well to even use words?”

Kageyama’s eyes widened and he shook his head. “No, sir. I’m sorry, sir.”

”And for the other question?”

”U-Understood, sir.”

Oikawa hummed contentedly, opening the app on his phone and turning it up on its low-medium setting, flipping Kageyama so that he was on his back. Then, he covered his own fingers with lube, working eventually three into himself, taking note of how Kageyama’s fingers twitched, as if he wanted to touch him as well. Oikawa couldn’t help but stick out his tongue, teasingly, pushing Kageyama's lingerie aside so that his cock was freed, gave it a couple of strokes along with more lube, and carefully positioned it under his entrance. Kageyama seemed to hold his breath in anticipation, growing fully aware that Oikawa was toying with him, looking at him expectantly as he traced his rim using the tip of his cock.

”Oikawa, please,” Kageyama begged, his hips threatening to buckle upwards. God, he needed him right now, to feel the warmth of his body heat, to feel some sort of relief to the ache in his cock. “Pleasepleasepleasepleasepl—“

”Please what?”

”Please ride me,” Kageyama needed relief so much, he almost wanted to tear up. “Please, I need you, I’ve been waiting, I—“

”I know, baby,” Oikawa said, leaning in to kiss him on the jawline. “Color?”

”Green.”

And with that, Oikawa quickly enveloped Kageyama’s cock in one go. Maybe it was a bit of a mistake, to go so suddenly—the stretch had stung a bit—but it wasn’t like Kageyama’s girth was anything too massive. As he bottomed out, the two both let out low groans.

”Fuck, Tobio,” Oikawa breathed. “Your cock fits me so well. You really were made just for me.”

And he began riding him, his hands moving underneath Kageyama’s hoodie to toy with his nipples, his hips circling in slow, deep movements.

”O-Oikawa—“

”Shh,” Oikawa hushed, biting him and kissing him on the neck, making sure he'd bit hard enough to leave a mark.

”But I’m... I’m gonna...”

”What? Cum?” Oikawa feigned pity. “You poor thing. You poor _slut_.”

Kageyama's hands were clenched so hard his knuckles were white. Oikawa held them, pinning it up so that it was above his head, and the new position made Kageyama feel so much more vulnerable. His mouth kept opening and closing, but no words were coming out. His eyes were dazed, and a bit of saliva was coming out of his mouth...

Oikawa put three fingers into Kageyama's mouth, and he sucked obediently. The latter's hips began to roll, as well, but was quickly stopped when Oikawa's fingers hit the back of his throat, triggering his gag reflex.

"Messy, messy baby," Oikawa cooed, taking his hand out of Kageyama's mouth to stroke his own cock. Each time he sat back down on the younger's dick, Kageyama's eyes clouded with lust a bit more. "You're just my sex toy, just my plaything, just my messy, messy slut--"

At that, Kageyama’s hips suddenly thrust upwards, hitting Oikawa’s prostate head-on, spurts of cum filling him up, some excess dripping out of his hole. Oikawa pulled off of the other, watching him, unamused, as he rode out the waves of his orgasm.

When Kageyama opened his eyes, he met the darkened gaze of the older setter. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I--"

"Are you sure you don't wanna try spanking?"

Kageyama swallowed hard. "We could..."

They switched their position so that Oikawa was sitting comfortably with his back against the headboard. Kageyama, still sensitive from cumming, lay face-down across his lap. Oikawa's hand rested on his ass.

"Color?"

"Green."

"I'm gonna spank you ten times." Oikawa's voice had deepened, making Kageyama shiver. "After each slap, you're going to count. Mess up, and we'll start from one again. This is your punishment--do you understand, whore?"

"Y-Yes, sir."

The first spank was soft--after all, it was their first time doing this, and Oikawa didn't want to overwhelm the dude. But Kageyama was holding his breath, as if in anticipation for something more, so the strength of the slaps grew more and more.

His hand struck his ass for the eighth time, the red handprint almost looking permanent.

"E-eight," Kageyama mumbled.

Oikawa frowned, pushing the vibrator deeper into his ass, making him yelp. "What did you say?"

"E-eight!"

Another slap, another moan.

"Nine..."

For the last spank, Oikawa struck Kageyama's ass _hard_ , causing the younger to lurch forward with a sinful groan.

"Ten," he counted weakly.

Oikawa helped Kageyama sit up, helping him remove his hoodie. His nipples were so hard and erect, and his dick was already beginning to get hard again...

"You masochistic slut." Oikawa gripped the half-hard dick and stroked it twice, teasingly, causing Kageyama's hips to stutter. He pulled the vibrator slowly out of his ass, turning it off, and with one hand gripping Kageyama's hair and the other supporting the back of his head, brought his mouth to the tip of his cock. "Suck."

And Kageyama did, without any further prompting. He sucked his dick like it'd be his last time, bobbing his head up and down, taking him in up to the base of his cock. And when he looked up, Oikawa met his gaze--his eyes were wide, tears caught on his lashes, his face flushed and his lips swollen. Bits of strands of his hair clung to his forehead from sweat. The whole sight was so, deliciously sinful.

Without much notice, Oikawa began to fuck into Kageyama's mouth, helping him keep balance.

"You're so fucking beautiful, so fucking pretty..."

Kageyama just let out small moans, the vibrations giving Oikawa feel a rush of adrenaline. It didn't take much before he found himself cumming with a low growl, pulling out of Kageyama's mouth, streaks of white splattering on his cheek, on his lips, in his opened, waiting mouth.

The two, panting heavily, stared at each other in silence and the shared, euphoric high of sex. Oikawa glanced down, and amused, found that Kageyama had also came, just from being face-fucked.

Of course, they weren't done yet.

The necktie was tossed on the bedside, and the rest of their remaining clothes--including Kageyama's lingerie--had been thrown into a messy heap on the floor. The younger one was on his back now, legs bent and spread apart, Oikawa's mouth on his now fully-erect dick, a hand fucking Kageyama's hole with the bottle of lube, squeezing it periodically to make him flinch and leak excess.

The wet sounds were enough to make both of them feel needy, to want _more_ , rolling their hips in some hopes of friction. Oikawa's other hand was playing with Kageyama's nipples, toying with them, and by now, Kageyama was so far gone, moaning a string of unintelligible pleas and yeses.

"F-Fuck, Oikawa..."

Oikawa pulled off of Kageyama's dick with a _pop_ , licking the precum off of his lips. He took the bottle of lube out of Kageyama's hole, making him whimper as the excess leaked out of him, and settled in between his legs.

"Color?"

"Green, green, green, just Tooru, _please_!"

That alone was enough to kick in almost primal instincts, and in one motion, Oikawa entered the other up to his hilt. Kageyama immediately let out a whine clutching the bedsheets tightly as if he'd be whisked away if he didn't, spreading his legs further, curling up so it was as if he'd almost bend in half.

Oikawa placed on his hands on the backs of Kageyama's thighs, gripping him tightly as he began to thrust, hard, into him. The sound of skin slapping against skin, of the extra lube making each thrust accented with a wet _thwap_ , with the sound of both of the students moaning, whining, calling each other's names, wanting more, more, _more_ , it was absolutely delicious.

Kageyama, embarrassed by the wet mess he was making, covered his face with his hands, his eyes squeezed shut. Oikawa softly moved them to the side.

"Nuh uh uh," Oikawa chastised. "Don't cover your face, and keep your eyes open. I want to see how dazed my cock makes you feel."

But it was so _hard_. Kageyama could barely keep his eyes open, as each time Oikawa thrust into him and hit his prostate, he swear he saw stars.

"Oikawa," Kageyama breathed, the movement of his rolling hips beginning to turn frantic and erratic. His back arched as Oikawa began to jerk him off. The hot, tense feeling of an impending climax burned in his lower abdomen. "I'm... I'm gonna...!"

Suddenly, Oikawa pulled out of him, causing Kageyama to blink, confused, his hands moving to his dick to jerk himself off (but of course, Oikawa simply slapped his hands away).

"No, no, no," Kageyama whined. "I was so _close_ , I was so--"

Oikawa tilted his head, mockingly. "Didn't you say yourself you wanted to be edged?"

Kageyama's thighs pressed against each other, trembling. Slowly, he nodded his head. Oikawa sighed.

"My needy, needy, slut."

Oikawa entered him again, after Kageyama's shakiness subsided, and _again_ , it repeated--the feeling of being so, _so_ close, before suddenly, nothing.

_Don'tcumdon'tcumdon'tcumdon'tcum--_

Then again, the older student entered Kageyama. Again, he hit his prostate with deadly accuracy, Kageyama's dick making a small pool of precum on himself. And by now, Kageyama's muscles were clenched, in every effort not to cum. The hot tension in his lower abdomen felt like he was consuming him, threatening to burst--

Kageyama's eyes fluttered back into focus when he felt Oikawa's hand wrapped around his dick, and he couldn't help but wetly fuck into that grip, needy, so needy for release.

"Oikawa, please," Kageyama pleaded, his thoughts so cluttered and foggy. He was vaguely aware of the tear that rolled down his cheek from being overwhelmed. "Please..."

"Please what?"

"Please let me cum," Kageyama begged, repeating it like some sort of mantra. " _Please_ , please let me cum, please--"

"Now, now, Tobio-chan, how many times have you came already?"

Kageyama's mind went blank. "I... I can't remember."

Oikawa, unamused, pulled out.

"What? The fucking whore can't even remember how many times he came?"

Kageyama didn't mean for it to happen, to suddenly release, his own cum hitting him in his face, splattering across his precum-slick torso. He let out a high-pitched whine as he rode out the strong orgasm, his own hearing briefly replaced with a ringing sound, his back arching and toes curling.

And when he finally came back from his post-orgasm high, his eyes widened as Oikawa, once again, slipped into him.

"Oh," was all Kageyama could say.

Oikawa thrusted him again, fucking him into overstimulation, until Kageyama was a whining, moaning mess, trembling and shaking, his bottom lip hurting from how hard he was biting it. Oikawa kissed him on the mouth, wetly, until he finally released into Kageyama's ass with a groan. Then, he put his hand on Kageyama's cock--his half-hard cock, spent from cumming three times--until he came once more, dryly and weakly.

Oikawa collapsed on the bed next to Kageyama, both of them breathing heavily, catching their breath after coming down from their high. The older student couldn't help but appreciate how the soft lighting seemed to capture every edge, every curve of his boyfriend so _perfectly_.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" There was a tired smirk on Kageyama's face.

"Nothing," Oikawa said, and with one hand, he cupped Kageyama's face, kissing him on the lips gently. "I just missed you a lot."

Kageyama smiled, rolling his eyes. "Shut up, you're saying it like it's a newfound revelation."

"But I missed you, I really did!" Oikawa protested. "Really, every time I look at you like this, it's like I've fallen in love all over again."

"That's so fucking cheesy," Kageyama teased, kissing him on the cheek.

A minute or so passed without either one speaking.

Finally, "Hey, Tobio-chan?"

"What do you want?"

"So mean!" Oikawa pouted, pulling in Kageyama to hug him better. "Can we shower tomorrow morning? My muscles feel all spent."

"Yeah, sure," Kageyama replied, wrapping his arms around him. "G'night."

"Good night."

And in a mess of tangled limps and sweaty bodies, the two fell asleep.

* * *

_Saturday, November 21st, 1:14am_

iwa-chan: Christ, Oikawa, really

iwa-chan: You guys fuck so loud, even the  
noise of the parties can't drain you out

iwa-chan: Some college students just want to SLEEP

_Saturday, November 21st, 11:25am_

oops! sorry! ^_^

wow iwa-chan, even through text  
youre so scary~~

why don't you join us next time?

so you don't feel left out haha

☆ ～('▽^人)

_Saturday, November 21st, 11:27am_

iwa-chan: You're insufferable

_Saturday, November 21st, 11:28am_

i didn't hear a no!

(〃＾▽＾〃)

_Saturday, November 21st, 11:28am_

iwa-chan: 🖕

**Author's Note:**

> ok edited it a bit :P if u have any feedback feel free to leave it in the comments!! :D


End file.
